Toy
by Riku Mousy
Summary: Just read it! It surley a SasuHina! RR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My friend wrote the first chapter!! But she cant write lemons very well, so I want to try it!!!

"Let me go!" shouted a feisty woman with purple hair. Her ragged dress made her fierce lavender eyes stand out. Dirt marked some places of her skin here and there. A man with silver hair tied in a ponytail with glasses had her arms pinned behind her back with a thick rope

"I'm sorry, it's not my job to free runaway slaves. My duty is to catch them. But since I quite believing in that junk, I think I'll just sell you off. You'll get me a good amount of money," he said greedily.

"Let m m e g g go" spat the teen as she struggled against his strong grip. Soon she felt the man's hand smack her across her face.

"I don't like you disobeying me," he smirked as he looked at the girl who fell onto the ground. "That shall teach you your place." He roughly picked her up and threw her in the cart with the rest of the women that were to be sold.

She felt her shoulder ram against the wooden surface while the pain surged through her body. All the other women gasped. Her eyes scanned her new surroundings with disgust. Were all these women being sold off, or did this man kidnap all of them? It didn't matter to her anymore, the only thing running through her mind was an escape plan.

For the next five days she was stuck in the locked wagon. The only time they were let out was to freshen up, eat, and cleanse their insides. They barely ate, he only provided food that would keep them alive. They were even lucky if he gave them water and rice with meat. Usually it was an apple and dirty water. When they did go on display, he had a women dress them up like geisha's.

Every time a man would look at her, she would spit or bite at them. If the merchant, Kabuto, wasn't near, she would growl at the customers. But soon that would all change. Her body became weak, she was the only girl that hasn't been sold yet.

On the seventh night she felt her body being dragged out of the wagon. She was too tired to care what was going on around her. Her mind was screaming for sleep. All she could hear was mumbling voices. Soon she passed out under the moonlight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure she will live any longer? She looks like an animal," said an elderly man.

"Of course she'll live! She's the freshest catch that I've had in years. She's just tired, that's all," lied Kabuto.

"Fine, I'll take her. Besides, you're the only one I can find that is selling slaves around this time. She should be worth it." The man had haggard features, his forehead was creased, his eyes where like sharks begging for flesh. He was clad in a blue yukata with a silver lining. His hakama was a matching dark gray.

Kabuto helped the man put the unconscious woman onto a dapple-gray horse. Soon the man was gone with the beastly woman, Kabuto walked towards his wagon with a grin on his face. He plopped his sack of money on his seat and rode off into the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning she woke up to a horse sound. She found her body propped against the horse with her hands bounded in the front. "Where a a am I I I?" she asked with fatigue in her voice.

"You're with me. You can just call me Drey. I'll be talking you to your new home. And what shall I call you?" he asked with kindness.

"Hinata," she said suspiciously. For the next eight hours they rode through fields and rural roads. Time to time they would rest and eat. Hinata was glad that she filled up her stomach. In about an hour they would reach their destination. The final stopping area was at a beauticians. She was a little resistant at first, she never did like people touching her.

When they walked out, Hinata's name fulfilled its meaning. Her lips were painted a blood red, a green and blue pin pinned up on side of her hair, and she was clad in a white silk kimono. It had blue blossoms in the corner outlined in gold. Green leaves were sewed in a pattern making them look like they were falling.

Drey had a sad expression cross his face. He truly didn't want to know what was to become of this young woman. She reminded him of his daughter. Strong and a beauty. Now all that was left was the hour journey to the castle. Night was already approaching, stars began to shine and the moon was high above them.

Hinata could see the castle in the distance, what was she going to do in a castle? She was a runaway slave that was about to live in a castle. Fate can be a strange thing, especially to Hinata.

"I I s this it?T T This is our destination?" she asked.

"Yes. This is the Uchiha's Castle," he said sadly. The duo was helped off of their horses by the servants when they arrived at the gates. In no time, they stood before the two great doors.

"S So why am I I staying at a p palace? Am I supposed to be s s some kind of a last minute e e entertainer? Because if I am, I I don't think anyone will buy it. I can't do o o one thing s s special," she said on the brink of laughter.

"I'm sorry. I bought you as a gift," he said in a hushed t tone.

No trace of laughter was evident on Hinata's feature. "N No," she said in a dreaded voice. Her body was about to break into a sprint until she felt something firmly grasp her arms. When she looked back, she saw two palace guards holding her back. "L-Let go of m-me you !" Yet again she broke out into a struggling fit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside of his room he could hear shouts outside of his room. Couldn't he sleep at night anymore? He just hoped it wasn't one of those silly women who wanted his body or another bride with high hopes. It was too late for him. Uchiha Sasuke tried to block out the sounds by thinking of training and starting an army. He heard the screams grow louder, by the pitch he could tell it was defiantly a female.

He sat up and ran his hand through his midnight black hair. Tonight was going to be tiresome. He walked over to a chair at sat himself down awaiting for his guest. Five minutes later he heard his door creak open.

"…shut up you !" he heard as the guards flung the woman into his room. He could see her body crumple onto the floor. Her kimono's sleeves covered her face. The moonlight that streamed though the window's made the clothing shimmer.

It was to quit for him. Was she still even awake? "What are you doing in my castle? I ordered the guards to throw out any brides," he said calmly. Then he heard her snicker.

"T Then I guess y you should o o order them to throw o oout gifts while they're a a at it." So she was his gift that Drey kept talking about. She slowly stood up with her head hanging down. At first he thought he was hallucinating, did he just see pink? It didn't matter anymore, it was gone hidden by the darkness. Her upper half was hidden by the area where the moon didn't illuminate it's light.

"Come here," he ordered. Slowly the woman came forward from the darkness. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. It seemed like if he were to touch her, she'd vanish. Her hair was hanging loosely around her in a messy fashion, her eyes where full of hatred for him, and her skin was like ivory. Her eyes attracted him the most, hate was all he could see and he had a feeling it was all directed at him. But why?

"Y Y Yes y y your l l lordship," she said with disdain. Sasuke pushed himself off of his chair and walked over towards his 'gift.'

"So, you're me gift?" he asked playfully.

"T T That's what D Drey said to m me, so I I guess I a am." Her voice was so melodic to him. He traced the contours of her face with his index finger. She didn't budge but her breathing hitched. Sasuke smirked at her reaction. Usually by now they would be swooning for him and throwing themselves at his feet. But not this one. Sasuke thought her breathing hitched due to his contact, oh boy was he wrong.

"And does my gift have a name?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"H H Hinata," she said flat out without budging from her spot.

"Perfect," he said above a whisper. He didn't know why, but she excited him. She was the first woman that has ever done that to him, she made him wild, making him want her. Sasuke needed her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata felt like she wanted to spit on him. They way his onyx eyes were full of lust, he's sculpted figure walking towards her. When he touched her face, she felt like she wanted to bite his finger off. But she had to have self control if she wanted to live. The guards threatened her with her life. She wanted to live as long as possible, even if it meant her being a 'gift.' She knew somehow that she'd find her way out of this predicament. And as soon as she was free, she'd wonder the country as a free human.

Suddenly she felt her body being pushed up against a wall. She felt her 'owner's' hands grasp the side of her body. His face was buried in her hair as he deeply inhaled. Great, now she was going to be used as some toy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Standing in front of her drove him to the brink of insanity, he had to be in her. He found himself burying his head in her hair while he pinned her against the wall. He pressed one hand against the wall and the other bringing her leg against his waist.

But he felt two hands stopping him from his goal. He looked down to see 'his' flower stopping him. She somehow managed to push him off of her. "You pig." He heard her say as she ran out of his room. He smirked, boy was this going to be fun. No one disobeyed him, and that means no one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Life as a Toy…

Every corner Hinata turned at, it seemed like she was going deeper into the dragon's layer. Soon she found herself at a familiar place, how long has she been running? To her it felt like an eternity. Her lungs where about to burst if she couldn't grasp any air soon.

Hinata felt her body crush against a hard rock wall when she yet turned another corner. Her head was spinning. But she soon realized that walls didn't have arms or onyx eyes full of lust. She felt her mind scream at her to do something to get away from this man.

"I caught you," he breathed into her ear. His arms wrapped tightly against her waist pushing her frame against his. Sasuke pushed her up against the hallway wall with his body still against hers. "I need you," he said huskily into her ear as his hand traveled to her thigh.

"Well I'm sorry to r r ruin your birthday, but I I I don't w w want to s s sleep w w with yy y you," she said . With one of her legs, she kicked him in his shin making him let go of her. In a flash she was gone again. Sasuke braced himself against the spot she was occupying just seconds ago.

When Hinata thought she was far away, she leaned against a wall and sank to the floor. She tried to catch her breath while earlier scenes took place in her mind. For some reason her heart wouldn't stop beating. Her hand instantly placed itself over her beating heart. How come it wouldn't stop beating? She asked herself. She couldn't be feeling anything for the beast. Could she? For heaven sake's! She barely knew him for ten minutes and she was acting like a lovesick puppy.

Over and over she just told herself it was only a phase. And when it passed, she would find a way to escape the palace. Even if she barely made it out alive. Barely was good enough for her. Living in the brothels taught her life was hard. Infatuation was only a phase, and love was a myth. The brothels stole her virtue, but in return she made enough money to escape. That's what she thought.

Once she escaped, she heard the dogs being released. Only once she witnessed it, one of her few friends tried to escape with her lover. Then the dogs came, it tore her up like a piece of meat. Few days later she was no use for anything. Her limbs were shredded to the bones, all her skin was altered by fangs of wild beasts. Hinata learned that no man was worth it that night.

She knew sooner or later that she would have to go through with it. For a few minutes she inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to gain her courage. Slowly she pushed herself off of the floor and marched to her 'masters' chambers. When she sneaked into his room as quietly as she could, she couldn't help but realize he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Her long smooth legs carried her to the one place in a room she feared. The futon. But for some reason she wasn't that scared as she thought she would be. Carefully she sat herself down so she wouldn't crinkle her kimono even more. Her features no longer held any trace of hate or any emotion, it was a face of a doll.

No sooner she heard the door slide open, then she heard a sigh. A hand traced her face once again. This time it felt kind of nice to her. A warm breath tickled her against her neck making her spine tingle with a foreign sensation.

"Hinata…" he said lovingly. The man pushed her softly against the futon with his hand supporting her neck. He pressed his body against hers with his head buried in her shoulder. Sasuke pushed aside the silk kimono to expose her pale skin. He gently nipped her collarbone earning himself a gasp. He smirked against her skin.

He pulled himself up to look over his gift. Her skin shimmered in the light, lavender eyes shining , and her lips soft and luscious looking like petals. The way she looked with her exotic hair fanning around her and her kimono exposing her. She looked even more like a goddess with a faint blush painting her cheeks.

Slowly he untied the sash followed by the kimono. Hinata felt strange with him. All the other times she felt nothing but disgust with her customers. Being in his presence made her shiver all over her body. She even blushed for him.

Now only two inner robes were left on her body. The light cloth was soon removed by the Uchiha himself. Hinata gasped at being exposed to the cold air that lightly played on her skin. Her body still lied in the plushy silk that cushioned her curves.

She could feel his eyes scan her body carefully taking in the view. Her hands wanted to cover herself but she couldn't. A pair of strong arms held them firmly above her head.

His eyes traveled all over her body. He looked at her breasts that were not small nor big, but perfect. Her peaks had hardened which made his lips twitch upward. He kept on traveling downwards, her stomach was nice and flat, then it stopped at that one place. He couldn't help but to imagine what he was going to do to her. When he traveled back up, he gazed at her lips.

Sasuke dipped his head in and licked her earlobe, making his gift twitch. His lips trailed down the side of her face leaving a trail of fresh kisses. Finally his lips made it to hers. When it was right above hers, he crushed them down with hunger. The man begged for entrance as his tongue licked her bottom lip.

The woman under him moaned into the passionate kiss, leaving an opening. With his first chance, his tongue darted in deepening the kiss. Their tongues soon began to fight for dominance. After a while they broke apart to catch their breaths.

One of his hands let lose of her arm as it traveled down. He heard the flower moan silently as his fingers played with one of her peaks. His head slowly crept down to take in the other peak into his mouth. His tongue swiveled it around making her moan louder. Then he began to suck on it making her make more erotic sounding noises. It excited him, making him nip her hardened peaks.

After a while, his other hand traveled down to her round hips. He used his hand to push her against his hardened manhood showing him his need. Hinata felt it poke her thigh roughly. When she looked down, she saw a massive bulge growing. When he nipped her peaks again, she arched her back into his body.

Sasuke's mouth left her breast as it traveled back up to her face. He kissed her again but this time much softer. He felt two arms snake around his neck deepening the kiss. He also felt one of her shapely legs wrap around his waist. Sasuke used one arm to prop him up and the one placed on her waist began to travel somewhere else. He soon found her entrance that was dripping with her sweet nectar.

Hinata felt a great wave of pleasure emit through her body as something entered her maiden hood. She realized it was Sasuke's fingers slowly pumping in and out of her. Her fingers dug into his back as she arched her body into his again. Then she felt him shove in another finger. A moan escaped her lips making him enter another one. "Ahhh…" she said loud enough to drive him mad.

Sasuke's pace picked up as soon as he heard her moan out in ecstasy. He felt her body grind into his hand in unison. He kissed her as she moaned into his mouth. He could feel her about to reach her climax. As she drew nearer, he lowered his head until he was in-between her legs. Sasuke quickly retracted his fingers and replaced it with his mouth. He began to kiss it making her scream out his name in pleasure.

"Uchiha-sama…ahhh!" she screamed as she felt a wet tongue enter her and swirl around. Her body arched a final time before sinking back into the futon with a final sigh.

A rush of fluids exited her core as he lapped it up. She tasted like honey, how would she feel? Sasuke slid off his yukata and discarded it on the floor. Then he removed his hakama revealing a huge manhood. Hinata gasped at his size. His body was perfectly sculpted and toned. He placed himself right above her with both arms placed at the side of her head supporting him.

He lowered his body until his manhood was placed at the entrance of her womanhood. Before he entered her, he kissed her with passion. He pushed himself inside of her with all of his self-control he had left. When he was completely rested inside of her, he broke the kiss to look at her.

Her hair was all disheveled, perspiration rolled down the side of her face making her look more beautiful. He felt her arms re-wrap itself around his neck as his hips began to rock. When he pulled himself half way out, he pushed his self back in.

As his pace began to pick up, he felt Hinata join him in a rhythmic pattern. Sasuke growled as he could feel his partner about to reach her climax for the second time that night. He had her moaning once again.

"Ahhh…i i it feels so g g ood," she moaned into his ear. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed as her walls tightened around his shaft. Sasuke soon followed her as he reached his peak. His body lightly collapsed onto hers. Both of their sweat mixed together as they embraced each other.

The two feel asleep in each others arms that night as the moon reflected their sweat the build up during their love making. Deep inside, Hinata felt more than a tool or a slave. She felt like she was wanted.

For Sasuke, he felt like he had something to hold onto, something to keep him from falling towards reality. '_Thank you for the gift Drey,'_ thought Sasuke before he drifted into a slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Hinata woke up due to something heavy on top of her. Lazily she opened her eyes to see a whole new place that wasn't the wagon she was used to. Then she felt something inside of her. When she looked down, a shocked look crossed her face, but was quickly replaced by a look of relief.

Everything that happened earlier came flooding back. She lightly smiled. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Her hands ran through the sleeping man's hair as she recollected of earlier events of their lovemaking.

A shocked look crossed her face. At first she thought she was hallucinating, but then she realized it was really happening. She heard her master whisper the words, 'My lovely Hinata in his sleep. She didn't know why, but it made her inside's squirm with delight.

Soon her lids became heavy once again. "If life as a toy is like this, I think I might enjoy it," she whispered before sleep reclaimed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Palace and an Unwanted Guest

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open when he felt the rays of the suns beat against his lids. When he tried to close his eyes, he felt that his futon wasn't empty, there was a woman in it. A beautiful woman might I add. Then all of last night's actions came back to him in a crashing wave. He just smirked. So his gift was real and not some dream.

The way the sun reflected off of her skin, even breathing making her chest rise and fall, and her hair framing her perfect face. And the best part that she was all his, she belonged to him and no one else. For some reason she was the only woman in his life that attracted his attention at all. Sure he used some woman to relive himself, but now that he has her, she would be the only he'd be using.

To him, the word 'using' didn't fit her at all. The words 'making love' suited her more appropriately. He also felt that he was still inside of her. Waking up his flower would be fun. He dipped his head in and kissed her on the cheek. She stirred a little but then calmed back down. Interesting response. Next he nipped her ear, which made her whimper.

For the final experiment for the awakening, he braced himself with his palms pressed against the floor on each side of her head. He slowly pulled out of her, when he's 'head' was at her opening, he rammed himself back into her.

Hinatas eyes snapped open when she felt an eruption of pleasure rush through her lower half. A low moan escaped her lips loud enough for Sasuke to catch.

"I see you're awake," he breathed into her ear.

Hinatas head turned to the side as she nodded with a faint blush evident on her face. "I I s s should g g get g going," she said. As she was about to crawl away from Sasuke, he pushed her back down to nestle his head in-between her shoulder and neck.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere, did I?" he sighed into her skin. Sasuke felt her skin ripple at his touch, it made him tingle in his lower half.

"N N No," she squeaked out. _'Why the hell am I acting like a fool? I'm supposed to hate this man above me, I'm supposed to be forming a plan to escape,_' she told herself. Then she felt something nibble on her neck. It was Sasuke.

"Good," he said. Soon someone knocked on his chamber door.

"Milord, you have to get ready. A guest is to be expected later today," said a servant, then the servant left.

Sasuke pulled himself up while bringing up his hime. "We need to get ready my hime," he said with his mouth an inch away from hers.

Hinataa only nodded. He took hold of her hand and led them to his indoor hot spring. Both still naked, slid into the spring. The warm water engulfed her body as a sigh escaped her lips. Her first bath she had in a spring felt blissful.

Somehow she found herself sitting on top of Sasuke in the water. His body was placed against the rock wall as her hips straddled his. Sasuke could feel himself harden. "Great way to start off the day don't you agree?" he asked huskily.

"Yes y y your l l lordship," she replied respectfully.

A dark look crossed his face as those words were said. "Please call me Sasuke, it sounds much better when you call me that," he said.

"Y Yes…S S Sasuke," she said fixing her past mistake. Sasuke grunted when he felt her thigh rub against his harden member. Everything felt more…erotic under water. Usually he did it in his chamber, but this felt better, things even felt better when his name came from her soft mouth.

"Hinata," he gasped out. He couldn't take it anymore, he just had to be in her again. His hands shot underwater and grasped her hips. Sasuke positioned her above him and plunged her down.

Hinata gasped at the sudden contact. She could hear him groan as her hips slammed into his. His hands pulled her hips up and pushed her back down. Soon she began to do it herself as Sasuke joined her. Her hands grasped the rocks on each side of Sasuke as he pumped himself in and out of her.

Sasuke's mouth found her nipple as he took it in. He began to suck on it making Hinata moan his name. "Ahhh…S Sasuke," oh how it sounded, just hearing his name drove him mad. His pace began to increase, soon Hinata wasn't able to keep up. So she just let him take over.

In time Hinata's walls tightened around his shaft as she reached her climax. He followed close behind. Hinata's body collapsed onto his as she panted. Hinata felt Sasuke's hand rub her back with a scented soap bar.

She was about to protest until he covered her lips with his. Sasuke washed her from her neck all the way down to her ankles. When he was done, they traded positions. Hinata propped herself against the wall as Sasuke sat in front of her with his back facing her.

"Should I go on?" he asked.

"Y Ye..No..," she gasped out.

Hinataa's eyes widened a little bit when she found out what began to happen. Hinata felt Sasuke lightly nibble the back of her neck playfully while he was working on her lower half. "Hinata, I think it's time to get out of this water," he managed to say. Sasuke was the first to get out of the steamy spring, followed by Hinata.

As he dried himself off, he looked back to see a curious Hinata. Bad idea. Her body glistened from the water sliding down her ravenous curves, her arms wrapped around her trying to fend off the cool morning breeze. Her jade orbs held curiosity and confusion. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"W W W What am I I g going to w wear?" she confessed.

It just now hit Sasuke that the only women that lived with him was his nanny and the middle-aged servants. Hinata was the only young female that has ever stayed in his palace for more then one night. For all he cared she didn't have to wear anything in his opinion. But for the sake of his servants her passed her a white cloth. He took hold of her hand and dragged her with him back to his chambers.

Oddly enough, a set of silk kimonos in a trunk was placed in the center of the room. Sasuke smirked, Drey was good at his job alright. Sasuke helped Hinata put on a kimono that perfectly matched her skin. It was a creamy color with a waterfall decorating the lower portion. Lily pads with blooming buds were sewed onto the waterfall that flowed off into a soothing river. Her obi was a midnight black with silver incrested stars at the ends of the lovely sash.

Sasuke took hold of her hand and the two walked out of his chamber. It was her first time seeing the beautiful palace in the day. The courtyard had a huge garden filled with various flowers. A fountain was placed in the middle, it was a white marble fountain in the shape of an enchantress holding a vase full of flowers. The water poured from the vase and her eyes.

Suddenly Hinata felt something run into her legs. It was a little boy around the age six or seven. His hair was a light tan that matched his dark skin. His eyes were a light blue grayish color. He was wearing an over sized yukata that reached his knees. It looked like he had been playing in the dirt due to all the smudges on his skin and yukata. "Sasuke-sama! Who's this pretty lady?" he asked while pointing at Hinata.

Sasuke bent down to his level and whispered something into the child's ear. His face brightened up with a gleeful grin. "S S Sasuke, ww what dd did you tell h him?" she asked suspiciously. Sasuke looked back at her and gave her a handsome grin.

Hinata looked at the boy who cupped his hands around his mouth as he took in a large amount of air. "SASUKE-SAMA SAID THAT HE WANTS EVERYONE TO MEET THE HOT FOXY MAMA, HINATA!" hollered the boy. When he was done, he scampered off before Hinata could say anything. (did they even have those kind of words back then? Oh wells, it doesn't matter to me, it is my fic)

"S Sasuke, w what was that about and w w who was that boy?" she asked with a suspicious look.

"Oh him? That was Akira, Drey's grandson," he answered. So Drey had a grandson, thought Hinata.

"I I'm t the g gift that's a h h hot f foxy m mama?" she asked. Sasuke just nodded gleefully in response. People began to crowd into the courtyard with curious looks on their faces. Hinata realized that most of them were older people. The youngest one's there were Akira's parents and a suspicious looking man with golden eyes. He had on a smirk that annoyed the hell out of her.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Sasuke's voice. "Everyone here, I would like you to met Hinata. She will be staying with us for a long time, so I want you all to respect her the way you respect me," he announced. A murmur began among the crowd.

Hinata hated when people stared at her, it brought back all the bad memories. To break the tension, she stepped forward and politely bowed. "I It's nice to met y y you a all," she said in a sweet voice.

To the people it was weird seeing a young woman with their master. He was a nice guy and all, but he had a reputation. He would bring women to his chambers and throw them out as soon as he was done relieving himself. Seeing Hinata was strange yet soothing to their eyes. Had their young master finally decided to settle down?

The man that was bugging Hinata stepped forward to whisper something into Sasuke's ear. "Please excuse me, I have to go greet the arriving guest," said Sasuke as he walked towards the entrance gates.

As soon as Sasuke was gone, she scanned all the people that stayed in the courtyard. Hinata spotted an elderly woman struggling with clean laundry. She sprinted over to help her, when she lifted more then half of the pile, she heard a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she heard.

"N No p problem," replied Hinata with a smile. When the woman realized it was Hinata, she began to claim that she didn't need any help. Hinata paid no heed to her and continued to help her. That was another person she made acquaintance with, her name was Mei. Hinata had to leave when she was beckoned to the main hall.

When she arrived, she was greeted by a stressed Sasuke. Sasuke's face turned happy when he saw her arrival. "Hinata there you are. I want you to met OUR guests," he said emphasizing the word 'our' as he introduced her to some woman. She had hazelnut colored hair that reached her waist and her eyes were green with tints of brown in it. Her kimono was to bright for the eyes, it was dark blue and flowers sewed into the lower corner. She looked like a reach girl and she was somehow beautiful.

"Hinata I would like you to meet Mari-san. She's the neighboring lord's daughter," he stated with a disgusted look.

"It's nice to meet you, and who are you by the way?" she asked while looking disgustingly at Hinata.

"I a am Hinata. It's n nice t to m meet you t too," she said with a smile.

"Uchiha-sama, is she the maid that's supposed to take me to our chamber?" she asked innocently while rubbing against Sasuke's side.

"Actually no, she lives with me in OUR chamber," he said as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist. She blushed.

"What! But why? What about me? Your future wife?" she whined.

"Wife? I have had no news of a wife or a bride for any while. If someone had told me about any bride, she would have no business whatsoever at my palace. Or anywhere near it in fact," he said while squeezing Hinata occasionally as he found out it irked Mari.

"But why her? She's ugly !" she yelled.

"Quiet! Don't you dare talk to her that way! I am your superior!" he snarled. Hinata just stared at the girl that stood before her. Suddenly Akira ran into the room and accidentally collided with Mari.

" What is that hideous creature?" she screeched at the sight of the cute Akira.

"A creature! Where?" asked the adventurous boy. "Ahh! I found it!" he shouted as he pointed at Mari. Hinata couldn't help but stifle a few laughs. When Sasuke regained his composure, he sent Akira to find the head servant. No sooner a man in his mid-thirties walked in elegantly with a hard expression..

"Shiro-san, I would like you to escort our guest to her chamber for the next few nights. It seems she's a little haggard."

He walked away with a fuming Mari. When the room was cleared, the only people that was left was Sasuke, Hinata, and little Akira. "Sasuke-sama, who was that lady?" he asked.

"She's Lord Takashi's daughter. She expects me to take her in as my wife to try and tie our lands together," he said as his grip around Hinata tightened protectively.

"Eww. But Hinataa-sama is WAY prettier," he said with a grin. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Hinata just blushed.

"You got that right Akira," he said as he nestled his head in Hinata's neck. Akira bounced out back into the courtyard to go play in the dirt.

Unknowingly a pair of gold eyes were watching the two very closely as the two shared a light kiss.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Rescuing Me

The tension began to grow by the minutes. When night began to fall, there was to be a special dinner with Mari as the special guest. Hinata was dressed into a pastel blue kimono with the setting sun at the hem. Her hair was pinned up into a bun held up with a pair of chopsticks. Pale powder was dusted onto her face, painted lip, and charcoal eye liner.

To Sasuke, she looked prettier than the night he received his precious gift. It was strange being around her. Every time he glanced at her, he smiled and the corner of his heart twitched. Usually when he brought in women, he'd give them the silent treatment. She made him talk and smile, which made him even more excited than last night. His thoughts were rudely cut short when he heard a certain someone clear their throat.

"Sasuke-sama, are you sure you do not want to take up my offer? The offer still stands," she said trying to use a cute voice.

"No, I am quite satisfied with what I have," he said playfully while glancing at Hinata. Mari began to fume at the sight.

"And what is it that you have that is keeping you satisfied?" she managed to say between her clenched teeth with a thick layer of innocence.

"Why my flower of course. Everywhere I go her beauty is there by my side," he answered while caressing his flower's hand. Hinata stayed silent but blushed when Sasuke confessed and touched her hand. She knew that she was only a toy, but he still managed to make her heart flutter. It was a foreign feeling to her to tell the truth. Her mind snapped back to reality when she heard Sasuke stand up.

"Excuse me ladies, I have something to attend at the moment." Before he left, he quickly pecked Hinata on the cheek, which annoyed Mari. Hinata's eyes landed on the man that annoyed her from earlier. She still had no clue who he was, which bugged the heck out of her. When Sasuke and that strange man left, the room fell under a dead silence. It sure didn't bother Hinata, she was used to be being locked up in a room. But Mari was fidgeting. At her palace, everyone was bustling around and barely anyone slept.

To break the growing tension, Mari began to talk to her enemy. "So, what brings you here to this palace?" she asked.

Hinata placed down her wine and raised a brow at the woman sitting opposite of her. "N Nothing actually.I I was s sold to the l lord o of this c castle as a g gift."

Mari smirked. Just as she thought, another castle whore. "So you're not engaged to him?"

"I I s share a a c chamber w with him," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"And your body," spat Mari in disgust. "So that's why he was all clingy. Don't worry, you'll be free soon. When I marry him anyways," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Y Y Yeah, t that'll b be t the d day," she managed out.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that he will accept my offer?" she asked a little to pleased.

"O Of c c course," said Hinata as she stood up. " I If you d don't m mind, I I have to go somewhere."

Before Hinata left, she heard Mari whisper, "going to pass your body around. Tch." That's when she turned her heal and stood right behind Mari.

"What did you say?" she asked with an angered tone.

"I didn't say anything. What am I doing wasting my breath to a filthy whore like you anyways? I have no clue what Sasuke-sama sees in you. Oh yeah, you're only a toy, that's all," she said calmly before popping a piece of candy into her mouth.

"T T thank you for the c compliment," lied Hinata as she glared at the woman . Mari nearly choked on the meat if it wasn't for the glass of whine. Hinata walked out of the dining room with a proud smirk on her face. When Hinata was wondering around in the corridors, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry Hinata-sama," said a scratchy voice.

"It's n n no prob-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw it was the man from earlier. "-lem. W W Who a are y y you a again?" she asked.

"Forgive me for my rudeness. I am the royal advisor, Orochimaru," he said slithery.

"H How do you know m my n n name?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I was at Sasuke-sama's speech. Would you care to join me for a walk on this beautiful night?" he asked with a devilish grin. Hinata reluctantly agreed. In time they began a simple conversation.

"…so you were sold off as a gift to this palace?" he asked interested.

"W Well, t t that's h how much I've g gathered so f f far. I'm t taking that S Sasuke t thinks of me as a d different kind of t toy," she said with a sigh.

"A toy huh?" he said under his breath.

Hinata felt her body being pressed up against the wall. "Wh-what are y y you d d doing?" she said with a scared expression.

"You said you were a toy. I don't think our dear Sasuke-sama would mine sharing, ne?" he said while untying Hinata 's obi.

"S S Stop i it!" she screamed frantically. Why was no one coming to rescue her? Suddenly she realized where they were, it was the end of the castle were nearly nobody goes. What did she do to deserve this? Was it because she was really a toy?

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke sat in his study chambers as he read all his scrolls that were sent in. All he did was read them and approved them. What a drag. '_After all this work is done, I think I will visit a certain flower of mine_,' he thought with a smirk on his face.

Hazaah! His last scroll! Sasuke sighed heavily with relief. With little effort, he pushed himself out of his chair and walked out of the forsaken room. That's when he heard a scream from the end of the castle. '_Hinata!_' his mind screamed. Quickly his legs picked up speed and ran in the direction of the cry. In less than a minute, he saw a sight that made his veins pop and his eyes bleed red.

There was Orochimaru, his royal advisor, touching 'his' property. No one touches an Uchiha's property, especially when they are royally pissed off. "Orochimaru!" he said with power in his voice. "What are you doing?" he asked with force.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Hinata," he said while quickly releasing Hinata. The woman ran towards Sasuke's side with her hands tightly holding her slipping kimono together.

"Hinata-sama, you WILL respect her," he spat out.

"Yes your lordship," he retorted with his slimy grin.

"You may leave us now," he said with his fists clenched. Orochimaru brushed past the two while smirking at the shaking girl. Hinata just shivered.

As soon as he was gone, Hinata let out a sigh. She felt her body being spun around to be locked in a tight embrace by Sasuke. "Did he touch you?" he asked with concern.

"No," she managed out. Suddenly her body was back against the wall, but much more gentle. Sasuke's head found his way to his new resting-place, the space between her shoulder and neck. To Sasuke, that was were her fragrance was the most intoxicating of all. She smelt of fresh rain mixed with lavender.

"Good," he said before he crushed his lips with hers. His tongue found it's way into her mouth as it explored her cavern. Hinata lightly moaned into the passionate kiss. Sasuke's hand found it's way to Hinata's thigh as he brought it around his waist. He pushed aside all the layers of the complicated silk kimono while Hinata pushed down Sasuke's hakama. Unwillingly, Sasuke broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths.

Both of them were heavily panting as sweat began to build up. "I don't like other people touching my stuff, especially if it's you," he said before plunging into Hinata.

"I'll keep that in mind," she moaned out as her other leg wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke glided in and out of Hinata while his hands grasped the sides of Hinata's waist to keep her up. While they were still going at it, he used one hand to find a door to one of the extra rooms. Found it. With Hinata still on him, he walked into the room and lied them against the unused futon.

Sasuke used his hands to slide off his blossom's kimono as Hinata used her hands to take off Sasuke's yukata. He kept pumping into her as she fiercely kissed him. Their tongues began to battle each other at they were reaching their peaks. With one final push, Hinata moaned loudly into Sasuke's kiss as he collapsed onto her. Both began to pant heavily once again from their love making as their sweat mixed together.

"Don't forget, you belong to me and no one else," he murmured into Hinata's neck before he fell asleep. Hinata smiled to herself, so she did have somewhere she belonged.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you doing in here? This is personal stuff, Mari-sama," said Orochimaru.

"Oh! I was…uh I was ah, looking for something, yeah that's it!" she said while dropping a scroll. Orochimaru walked passed her and picked up the scroll with a raised brow.

"Putting a fake scroll into Uchiha-sama's are we?" he asked as his eyes scanned the scroll. "So you want to elope with him, ne?"

"Yes," she confessed. "But I can't do that with that tramp in the way," she whined.

"Hmm…interesting," he said with his finger on his chin. "Same problem. If I help you get what you want, you'll have to help with want I want in return," he slithered

"What is it that you want?" she asked cautiously.

"I want the blossom," he said with an evil smirk.

TBC…


End file.
